Drowning Secrets
by Serpico1986
Summary: Are a series of drownings in a Wisconsin lake the work of a vengeful spirit? A young eyewitness, traumatized into silence by the shock he experienced, may have the power to prophesy the next drowning. Supernatural season 1 episode 3 rewrited A/U. Good dad John. Protective Dean. Disabled Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Here one more of my ''Good Dad John'' AUs i have been writing. This time, i decided to rewrite the episode ''Dead In The Water'' from Season 1.**

 **I hope you like this reimagining episode and its AU. In case you want more informations, i suggest you to read Winchester Redirect first.**

 **Wish you a god reading and a happy easter.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DROWING SECRETS – Part 1**

A lazy Friday afternoon, 24 year old Dean Winchester was coming back home from the college, when passing by a newspaper parlor, he read something that catch his attention. Curious, he decided to by the paper and resumes his walk toward his home, where his father and brother waited for him to lunch.

As always, when he arrived, is younger brother Sam, of 20 year old ran to hug his brother and show him that he had learn to write his name, for the first time without help.

''that´s awesome Sammy, congratulations! Dad, I'm here'' he said

'' great Dean, the lunch is almost ready. Sammy, help your brother set the table'' the father ordered

''k'' it was Sam´s answered.

The lunch as always was pleasant, as Dean and John talked about college and other stuff, Sammy gibberish about his new favorite cartoon.

Once the lunch finished, John goes to the store, while Dean made his homework and keept an eye on his brother.

_/_

Once John got home later that night, they have dinner and while Sam was watching some cartoons, Dean decided to show to his dad what got his attention at the newspaper.

''let´s see…'' John read out loud '' Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.'' He took a deep breath ''what do you think?''

''don´t know dad. I think we can solve this over the holyday. Manitoc isn´t that far'' Dean nodded to the newspaper

''I will take care of this case alone Dean, you stay here with your brother'' John ordered

''come on Dad, you will need back up on this'' Dean insisted ''besides, I am the one who found the news''

''Dean, I can´t afford hunting near water with your brother with us, not after what happened''

''Dad, we need to stop blaming ourselves'' Dean said, looking at his brother ''it´s been years ago I'm Sammy will be fine. And us as well''

''alright'' John said ''fine, I just hope we don´t regret it later''

''we won´t Dad, I can assure you'' Dean promised, trying to hide his own fear and going to tease his little brother over his obsession of Animaniacs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I as i told you, this is the retellling of an episode of the show, so, aside from Sam´s dialogues and the fact that John is on this story, everything remains the same and much of the dialogues, i took from the episode scrpt.**

 **Hope you are rnjoyng**

* * *

 **DROWNING SECRETS – Part 2**

The Winchesters arrived in Manitoc two days later and after find a plausible hotel, John went to talk to Mr. Carlton about his daughter death. Sure, Dean was intending to go with his father, interrogate Mr. Carlton, but once they knew anyone in the town to let Sam with, John ordered Dean to stay in the hotel keeping an eye on is brother.

''better'' John said ''why won't you go to the library or the police station see if you find something useful''

''yes, Sir'' Dean nodded politely

_/_

It was later afternoon, when John arrived at Mr. Carlton´s house; a young man opened the door to him, with a sad look on his face, making John assume he was Sophie´s brother.

''Will Carlton, I presume. I´m Agent Ford from the US Wildlife service, I'm sorry for your sister, but I need to ask some questions about the drowning''

''please, follow me'' Will gesture to John follow him toward the lake, where his father was sitting quietly at the bench.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Carlton, i´m Agent Ford…'' John introduced himself

''She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down.'' The older man said, before John could ask something

''And you're sure she didn't just drown?'' Mr. Winchester ask

''Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.''

''So no splashing? No signs of distress?'' John asked again, remembering the night when Sam suffered the accident

''No, that's what I'm telling you.''

''Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?''

''No. Again, she was really far out there.'' This time, was the brother who said it, John shot him an angry look

''You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?''

''No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?''

I will let you know as soon as I do.'' John assures him and goes back to the car.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the police station, Samuel Thomas Winchester seat in one of the chairs of the waiting room, running his truck toy up and down on his thig and mumbling everything his brother Dean was talking to the sheriff, despite of not actually understanding anything. He looks up for a minute and in response, Dean Wave to him, he waved back.

''as I told you, Sir, my father, Agent Ford are investigating those drownings at the lake, personal motives'' he shot a look at Sam ''you really sure there´s nothing at that lake that cause it?'' Dean asked

''nothing, Officer, There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake, there's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.''

''I see'' Dean chuckled

''Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?''

''You sure it's accidental?'' Dean jumped at the sound of his father´s voice right behind him ''nice to meet you, I'm Agent Ford and my son. Now, Will Carlton saw something grab his sister''

''like what? Look, officers, Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.'' The sheriff was annoyed

''That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year. Dean said

''I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.''

''we know.''

''Anyway...'' the sheriff signed ''All this...it won't be a problem much longer.''

''What do you mean?'' it was John who ask this

''Well, the dam, of course.''

''Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.'' Dean joked, but stopped when his dad shot him an angry look

''It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.''

''indeed'' John agree

Back in the waiting area, Sam sat annoyed and bored. His dad and brother had been inside the office for a long time and he ran out of patience with the toy he had been given by Dean while he sat and talked with the Sheriff. Leaving the toy on the seat next to him, Sam stood up and began to rummage through the papers on the desks his eyes full of curiosity. He was playing with a small container full of paperclips when a young boy and his mother walked in. The young boy looked at Sam wondering silently why someone, like Sam, would be acting like a child of four. Waving shyly at them, Sam rushed back to the seat and continued to play with his toy while the mom led her son into the Sheriff's office."

''Sorry, am I interrupting?'' Andrea, the woman in question asked, John and Dean get up ''there´s a young man outside, in the waiting area, he´s seems a bit confuse'' she said and John got worried

''is my younger son, Samuel, he have special needs'' John confirmed and walk to the waiting area ''Sammy, came here, please'' Jon called

''hi Daddy'' Sam walk to his father and embraced him

''come here, Sammy. Where´s your coat?''

''I took it out'' he said

''off. Why you take your coat off?'' Sam doesn´t answer, so John walk to the bench, grab Sam´s coat and help him put it

''Daddy, you and Dean are after the monster?'' Sam asked. Everyone in the room stopped, John looked at Dean, annoyed

''it´s just a joke dad, I told him we´re after the giant monster who eat cookies, so he needed to stay put, while I talk to the sheriff'' Dean come out with an excuse.

''well'' Suddenly the woman said, trying to change the awkward situation '' I will come back later.'' She said to the sheriff

Alright then. Gentlemen, sorry, this is my daughter Andrea

''It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean, my father John and my brother Sammy'' Dean smiled and Sam waved a shy ''hi''

''they're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.'' The sheriff explained

''oh…'' Andrea smiled, when her son Lucas, walk toward her

''Oh, hey there. What's your name?'' Dean smiled down at the boy, but he just shot a curious eye to Sam and walk away without a word, followed by his mother

''his name is Lucas.'' Jake say, watching as his daughter and grandson walk away

''he can´t talk?'' Sam asked innocently

''Sam!'' John look angry and embarrassed to his son

''that´s ok, my grandson's been through a lot. We all have.'' he said ''Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.''

''Thanks.'' John said '' You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?''

''Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.'' Andrea´s voice, made the tree Winchesters jump, Sam grabbed his dad´s hand for support

''Two—would you mind showing us?'' Dean joked

''You want me to walk you two blocks?'' She asked with a smile

''thank you for the indication, Mrs. Barr'' John said politely

''not at all'' she said and look to her father '' I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.'' The sheriff nodded ''we'll go to the park, okay, sweetie? In case you want to bring Sammy to play, I think Lucas will enjoy the company'' Andrea smiled at the Winchesters and walk away.

_/_

Back at the street, John took his sons to an ice cream and while Sam was distracted by the dessert, Dean asked John what he found in the lake.

''nothing, actually'' John said ''Mr. Carlton and his son Will, assure me that Sophie just goes for a swim and the reason she drowns, was because she had gone too far.''

''I see...'' Dean took another spoonful of his ice cream ''dad, do you think we should talk to the kid?''

''you think it´s a good idea? You saw him Dean, the kid will not talk to you'' John raised an eyebrow and dug into his pocket, looking for Sam´s medicine

''well, maybe not with us, but he can talk to Sammy'' Dean concluded ''right Sammy, you will talk with Lucas for us?' can you do this favor for your daddy and big brother?'' Dean asked and Sam just nodded, not sure if he had really understand the task he has given.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter**

* * *

 **DROWNING SECRETS – Part 3**

Back at the motel, John helped Sam into a bath and set him in front of the TV, while Dean worked on his laptop.

''look Dad, there's the three drowning victims this year.'' He said

''Any before that?'' John ask absently

''Uh, yeah'' Dean nodded opening browser window to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. _DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL_. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: _12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE_ , ''Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc''

''so, six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.'' John said

''So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?''

''don't know'' the father confessed ''this whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.''

''seriously Dad?''

''Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.''

''yeah. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.'' Dean agree scrolling to the comments section of an article. ''wait Dad, look at this, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?'' Dean opened the page and John read it

''Christopher Barr, the victim in May. Local Man in Tragic accident…'' John pondered ''this boy looks familiar… Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.

"That's Lucas!" Sam said excited making both John and Dean jump. "Ha! Ha! I scared you!"

''Sammy, don´t scare us that way'' Dean scolded his brother

''sorry'' was Sam´s answered ''my show over''

''that´s alight Sammy'' John ruffles his hair ''want to go to the park and see if we find Lucas?''

''oh yeah!'' the young man clapped his hands in excitement

''ok then, let's go'' the older man smiled at his son

''Dad, do you mind if I stay in here, I think I will have some rest'' Dean asked

''knock yourself out. Let´s go Sammy'' John smiled, taking his son´s hand

_/_

Kids are laughing and playing at the park, when John and Sam arrived and as always Sam, unaware of his size, wanted to run and play with them, as a normal kid should do. A few meters away, Andrea sits on a bench and watching Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

''Mrs. Barr, mind if I join you?'' John asked politely, she looks up to him

Officer Ford, I'm here with my son.'' She said

''yeah, well, apparently, Sammy and your son seems to get along well'' John commented, upon seeing Lucas handled a paper sheet and a few crayons to Sam

''that´s amazing!'' Andrea agree. ''Do you mind me ask, is Sam… is he…'' she stop middle sentence, as John swallowed back the automatic surge of anger and guilt he always felt when people asked about Sam.

"He almost drowned when he was four. He never…" John shook his head. "For the most part. He's just…four, basically.''

''oh…'' the woman decided to keep quiet for some time

At the other bench, Lucas has a pile of drawings on the bench. Sammy was drawing too. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.

''you like bikes?'' Sam asked and Lucas nodded ''my brother had a bike in 1999, but he had to sell it'' Sam continue to talk about Dean´s bike, as if it was the most important thing in the world. But Lucas didn´t said a word in return.

Back at the other bench, Andrea decided to break the silence

''Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.''

''Yeah, i heard. Sorry.'' John said and she nods''

''did the doctor said something?''

''that it's a kind of post-traumatic stress. We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...'' she couldn't finished

''again, I'm sorry''

''You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—'' she stopped, when Lucas approached carrying a picture and handle it to John

''Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.'' The older Winchester said, looking at the paper. It's a picture of the Carlton house.

_/_

Meanwhile at the Carlton´s House, Will washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown, he notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink, again, Will rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains.


	4. Chapter 4

**DROWNING SECRETS Part 4**

John slammed the hotel door as he entered. Dean, who watching TV while Sam played with some lettered blocks, looked up and stared at him surprised.

"What happened, dad?" Dean asked confused at John's angry behavior. Sam took the opportunity to look up surprised to see his father standing and looking upset.

"I drove past the Carlton place," John said trying desperately to take his jacket off without ripping it. "There was an ambulance. Wil Calrton's dead."

"What?" Dean asked as Sam went back to playing.

"Drowned. In the sink." John said his voice low.

"What the hell?" Dean said leaning into his chair and rubbed his face. "So we can rule out Nessy then. What do you think is killing these people?" But John wasn't listening. His attention was to his youngest who was staring intensely at his lettered blocks.

"What are you think about their Sammy?"

"Metaphor." Sam said looking up at his dad. "I can't spell it. It too hard."

"Hm." John said glancing up at Dean. "Let's see if we can spell it." Sam watched for a second as John began to flip the lettered blocks before Sam losing interest and looked at the television. After seeing Sam become interested with the moving picture, John looked at Dean and said, keeping his voice low, "What do you think it is we're dealing with?"

"I don't know." Dean said shrugging. "Water wraith maybe a Demon...it's has to be something that can control the water." Sam let out a loud laugh as the on his cartoon someone was splashed with water coming out of a flower. "Whatever it is its coming out of one source."

"The lake." John said nodding.

"Yeah. And if you remember it's running out of time before it dries up."

''explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time. Let´s try another word Sam, an easy one. What about Mom?''

''Mom an easy word Daddy, Dean told me how to write it'' Sam said picking up some blocks

''dad, if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon.''

''And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton. Congratulations Sammy! John hug his younger son

''Both of his kids as well'' Dean completes

'Dee…'' Sam called his brother attrition

''I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris was Bill Carlton's godson.

''Dee, Look!'' he show his brother how he wrote the word Mommy

''Congratulations Bro, you will be a great writer one day! Dad, let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit?'' Dean suggested ''and you too, Sammy'' Dean said and Sam bounced with excitement

_/_

The father and his sons arrived at the lake a few minutes later and while Deanstayed at the car making Sam company, John decided to talk to Mr. Carlton who at the time, was sitting on the bench on the dock, looking sadly at the lake.

''Mr. Carlton?'' John approached quietly and the man looks up to him ''i'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. As I told you, I'm from the, the Department…''

''I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.'' The other man was distressed

''Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death… i think there might be a connection to you or your family.''

''My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.'' Mr. Carlton interrupted John, who patted the man´s shoulder and went back to the Impala

_/_

''So, Dad?'' Dean asked somewhat excited

''I think the poor guy's been through hell, Dean. I also think he's not telling us something.'' John explains. At the backseat, Sam was playing with his toys

''So now what?''

''What is it?'' John looked confuse at his son

''Dad, I have this strange feeling that Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.'' Dean looked at the old house ''what if we try to talk to Lucas again? Sam can help us in this'' Dean said and John agree a little uneasy

_/_

Sam pouted when he watched his dad and big brother leave the car. "Why can't I come with you?" He asked.

"Because we need to see if we can figure this out." John said before opening the driver side door. He saw Sam start to pout and he smiled. "Hey, don't cry bud. If you're good I'll take you to get ice cream." Sam smiled and John nodded to Dean. "Come on," he said to his oldest. "Let's go." Sam had to sit on his hands as he was promised ice-cream if he was good. And by golly he was going to try.

However, as they approached the front door, they heard some steps. John had forgotten to lock the door and Sam, who hated been alone, followed them out.

''why you get out the car, Sam, didn´t I ask you to stay there?'' John asked impatiently

''don´wanna stay alone Daddy, scared'' he said, hiding his face o his brother shoulder

''that´s okay Bud!'' John said with a glance at his son "but you need to stay quiet and let Dean and I talk first, OK?"

Sam bobbed his head obligingly. "'K." He jogged up the steps ahead of his family. "C'n I ring the doorbell?"

"go ahead" Dean said and as soon as he did, Andrea came to answer it with a confused smile

''Agents? Is everything alright? Hi Sam''

''Mrs. Barr, can we talk to Lucas for a second, please? John asked as Dean pull an excited Sam back behind him.

''I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.''

''it's important. We just need to talk to him.'' Dean insisted ''Just for a few minutes.''

The place fell silent, as the three people stared at each other. It was Sam who broke the silence, embarrassing his brother

"Is this your house?" Sam asked, looking around the porch, fascinated. "It's pretty."

"Thanks Sammy," she said a bit insecure ''please, come in'' she said making way to the three men came.

Once inside, the woman set the TV in some cartoon channel to keep Sam distracted, while they resume the conversation in the kitchen.

''i´m sorry Agents, He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?''

''Mrs. Barr'' John said '' we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.''

''Agent, My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.''

''If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.'' Said Dean

In his room, the little boy keeps coloring in silence, wen Andrea came in with John and Dean in toe. then, Dean entered in the room and sit in front of the boy, who looked at him annoyed

''Hey Lucas. You remember me? Sammy´s brother, Dean'' he asked, but Lucas continues to draw two more pictures of a red bicycle. ''You know, I, uh… Sammy show me the last draw you made, it was pretty good'' he said, but Lucas wasn´t paying attention.

The little boy was drawing a person in water. Dean opens the house picture and puts it down in front of the other picture

''How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.'' nothing, Lucas just keep coloring

''You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave, not only for my mom, but for my dad and for Sammy. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.'' John lowered his head, sadly, while Dean talk to Lucas. At the living-room, Sam was laughing at the cartoon he was watching.

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dan, then He hands the old man a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

''Thanks Lucas.'' Dean said.

_/_

As they stepped out of the room, Andrea was impressed to say the least, after all her son never had drawn something like that and she wanted to know what that was about.

''we´re going to figure it out, Mrs. Barr.'' John assures her ''do you mind tell us where this house takes place? It must be at least a dozen houses like this, here in town''

''well'' the woman said, ''this one is just neighbor with the church, at the main street''

''great, we´re going to check this out.'' John said ''just one more favor, Mrs. Barr, do you mind if Samuel stay here for a few minutes, while Dean and I go check this house? If there isn´t a problem?''

''no, of course not, he can stay here with Lucas and I, don´t worry'' Andrea smiled and once John assures Sam that he and Dean would be back in minutes, both father and son walk away.

_/_

John and Dean approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. They both look up at the church and cross the street to the house.

Once they get there, an old lady open the door to then, with a confused look, but when John showed the badges, Mrs. Sweeney, the woman in question, let them in and serves some tea.

''We're sorry to bother you, ma'am…'' John started ''…but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.''

''No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.'' She cried. At the table, there was a picture of a little boy named Peter

''what are you mean, ma´am?''

''The police never… I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.'' As she talks, Dean noticed a number of toy soldiers on a table. ''Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.''

''Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?'' Dean as the one who asked

''He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.''

''we understand'' John said as Dean picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. It reads from the back of the picture '' _Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.''_

''Dad, I think we should go'' Dean whispered to his father

''that´s right, thanks very much for your time, Mrs. Sweeney'' John nodded as they walk out

_/_

Meanwhile, at the lake… Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.

''You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.''

_/_

''Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.'' Dean tried to understand

''Yeah Dean, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh? And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.''

''So what if Bill did something to Peter, dad? What if Bill killed him?''

''Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.'' John explains, rusing inside the car

_/_

The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house, at the time they hear an engine roars. Immediately, Jon pulled out of the car, following by Dean, as both of them ran to the lake.

''Mr. Carlton! They shouted, but the older man doesn´t listen, he was driving his boat to the center of the lake, ignoring the father and son

''Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around! Mr. Carlton!'' they yelled again.

Bill ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips Bill's boat over. It and he vanish.


	5. Chapter 5

**DROWNING SECRETS – Part 5**

Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth at the Police Station. Sam was seating at his side, anxious, also rocking himself back forth, while mumbling incoherent words and playing with his hands, confuse as ever. Andrea was nervous, standing beside her son and that childlike man, while they wait for the sheriff to arrive along with Dean and John.

A few minutes earlier, Sheriff Jake had called his daughter, asking her to meet him at the station; the problem was that she couldn´t let Sam alone in her house, so she lied to him, saying that his family was waiting for him at the station.

When Sam saw his dad and brother entering the station followed by the sheriff, he ran and threw himself into John's arm. ''DADDY!'' he sobbed, hiding his face in the older man´s shoulder.

"Buddy what's the matter?" John asked softly trying to calm his son by rubbing his back. "What happened?"

"She-She lied to me." Sam sobbed. "She said that Dee and daddy would be here. But you weren't. You left Sammy alone." John give the woman a serious but softy look, trying to understand what the mater.

''I'm sorry Agent, but the only way that I found to bring him here, was lying that you and your other son was here'' Andrea said a bit ashamed

''no problem, Mrs. Barr, I understand'' said John quietly ''see Sammy, daddy and Dean are here and we´re not going to leave, ok?''

''hey, kiddo, dad´s right, stop crying ok?'' Dean patted his brother back

''Anyway'' the sheriff said, broking the silence '' you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?

''I brought you dinner.'' Andrea said quickly ''and I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?''

'' Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.'' Her father replies, when suddenly, Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs Dean's arm.

''Lucas, hey, what is it?'' the older Winchester brother asked, looking torn between his father and the kid ''Lucas?''

''sweetie, what happened?'' his mother asked concerned

''hey kid, its okay.'' Dean said confused ''its okay, are you worried about Sammy, he´s okay too, see?'' he pointed to his brother who had stopped crying

A bit embarrassed, Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and shots John an apological look, before leads him outside.

Shocking his head, Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office, mentioning to the Winchester family to follow him. Once there, John gives Sam a few papers and a pen, to keep him distract, as the sheriff start to talk

''Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?''

''Yeah, that about sums it up.'' John confirm

''And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?'' upon hearing that, both father and son looks to each other ''That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.''

''for your concern, it's even more complicated then you thought'' John growled

''Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials, send this guy… ''he nodded to Sam ''… to a mental institution and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.''

Immediately, Dean tried to speak and tell the sheriff the reason why their were there, but before he could say something, John placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and smile.

''alright then, we´re sorry for bothering you sheriff, I wish you a good day. Sammy, let's go pack our things to go home?'' John smiled to the younger Winchester, taking his hand and mentioning to Dean to follow him.

_/_

Back at the hotel John and Dean tried to pack up their things while Sam watched confused from the bed. John wasn't bothering folding clothes. Dean stopped packing and John saw that. "Dean we can't stop now." John said taking the clothes from his son's hands before slamming them into the bag.

"Dad we can't leave." Dean was shaking his head. Something that he saw in Lucas's eyes scared him. "We can't abandon these people, with that thing still out there. Remember what you taught me. Never leave a job open."

"Dean there's nothing there! Nothing! It's just uncontrolled circumstances that are killing these people. Now go get your brothers things. We need to leave now."

Dean looked at Sam who was hugging a pillow he hated seeing his brother and dad fight with each other and Dean sighed. "Alright, sir." Dean said and helped to finish packing.

_/_

Andrea Barr finished cleaning after dinner. She walked up the stairs to her son's room and looked inside. He was sleeping his back towards the door. She rubbed her face trying to relax after such a stressful day. But instead she decided to take a bath hoping it could help.

She plugged her tub up with the plug and took off her robe while the water began to fill up her tub. Once it reached the desired height Andrea let the water began to soak her skin. Placing a wet cloth over her eyes Andrea didn't see the water start to turn dark and muddy.

Set let herself soak when she heard pounding on the door. Her son must have woken up with a nightmare and she sat up. Seeing the dark water in her tub, Andrea started to rise up from it but was pulled down. She fought and screamed. The pounding continued.

Lucas, knowing his mom was in trouble, ran to grab his slippers and rushed down out of the house praying someone would come help. That's when he heard the roar of a car coming up the street.

_/_

Dean's foot continued to press hard on the gas as he rounded the corner. Sam was asleep but when Dean turned sharply it startled him. "Dee?!" He squeaked seeing trees and houses fly passed.

"Dean stop this car before I call the cops on you!" Dean ignored his dad. He knew something was still going on. Lucas's form appeared on the street looking white and scared. Dean slammed on the breaks swerving to miss the young boy. When John got out, Lucas was crying and pointing to his house. Dean nodded and rushed towards the house while John stayed behind for a second.

"You stay here with Sammy." He said and Lucas nodded as John helped him into the backseat ''just keep calm kid, nothing will happens. You´re in charge'' the father ordered

_/_

Andrea's head is pulled under the water, but she tried to pulls it out, in vain, she is pulled under again, till she disappear under water.

Downstairs, John and Dean entered the house and called Andrea, without answers, they ran upstairs, following the stream of water that lead then to the bathroom. Nodding to his son, John kicked the door, ran inside and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull the woman out. She is pulled back under, but John keeps pulling until Andrea was all the way out, in his arms, coughing up water.


	6. Chapter 6

**DROWNING SECRETS – Part 6**

It took the whole night to calm Andrea down from her near drowning experience. During which Dean had gone back to the Impala to get Sam and Lucas before sending Sam to sleep on the couch. Lucas found himself being hugged tightly in his mother's arms as she was starting to cry. When Lucas was finally placed in bed, John and Dean asked Andrea to tell them everything that had happened before the attack and the real motives why they were in town, making her nervous again.

''It doesn't make any sense! I'm going crazy.'' She started to cry, hiding her face in her hands.

''No, you're not.'' John said, as Dean got up and start looking through notebooks on bookshelves. '' Tell me what happened. Everything.''

''well…I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.''

''What did it say?'' John asked

''It said...it said 'come play with me''' Andrea explain ''what's happening?''

''hey, look at this!'' Dean said, pulling out a scrapbook that says " _Jake – 12 years old"_ and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to his dad and Andrea; he puts the book down in front of her and open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37. ''Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?'' he asked

''What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.'' She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Pete

''Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.'' John said quietly ''Mrs. Barr, Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.''

''What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?'' Andrea was getting angry, but before John or Dean, could say something, they heard a sound as Lucas walk past them, and stares ate the window

''Lucas, what the matter?'' Jon asked

''Lucas, honey?'' his mother called him, but he said anything, instead, it was Sam, who opens the door and walks outside.

''SAM!'' John barked to his son, but no avail, the young man just walk out as if in trance ''Sammy, come back here!'' he yelled, but Sam didn't listen. Immediately, Lucas ran past the adults and tries to hold his giant friend´s hand, but Sam, been adult himself and eventually stronger, just pulled his hand away from the boy's hands.

''Mrs. Barr, take Lucas inside, make him stay there'' Dean ordered and immediately, the woman pulls the boy back to the house. ''Dad, fetch some shovels from the Impala, I will follow Sammy'' John nodded and with Andrea´s help, they dig, till finally managed to pull out a red bicycle.

''oh, God!'' Andrea put her hands over her mouth

''Peter's bike.'' John confirmed, when suddenly, they hear someone approached. It was Jake, who looks furious upon seeing John standing next to his daughter.

''what the hell are you doing here?'' he shouted, pointing the gun to John

''Put the gun down, Dad!'' Andrea was scared, but her father wasn´t paying atentions anymore, instead, he was looking at the bike in front of them

''How did you know that was there?''

''it´s the truth'' John snapped ''You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.''

As they talked, Andrea noticed that Lucas was standing by the door, looking confused, so the mother just approached him and ordered him to stay inside, so he nodded and walk back to his room.

''I don't know what the hell you're talking about.'' Jake barked, furious

''You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about. And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.'' John exclaimed ''It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.''

_/_

Dean was still following his brother having no idea where Sam was going. They were nearing the edge of town when he watched as Sam tripped and Dean quickly seized the moment to grab his brother who began to fight him as if being attacked.

"Sam!" Dean barked surprised to see how strong his brother was. "Sam call down!" When Sam smacked the side of Dean's head Dean had enough."Samuel Thomas I said enough!" He closed his fist and sent it into the side of Sam's head. Dean felt sick as he watched his brother fall to the ground. ''SAM!''

''for a second, Dean thought Sammy would ran away again, but instead, the younger brother just give him, that innocent puppy dog´s look he always give, when he was confuse and scared

''Dee…'' he said innocently, where are we? Where´s Daddy?''

''that´s alright kiddo, Daddy just want us to stay out of Lucas´s house for a bit'' Dean kneelt down and embraced his brother, glad he had bought the excuse

''m´head!'' he exclaimed, holding the spot where Dean had hit him

''it´s ok dude, now let's go find dad'' Dean suggested, grabbing Sam´s by his shirt and helping him up, so they could go back to John.

_/_

Back at the house, John was getting furious, all he wanted to do, was punch that guy and ran to his sons, in order to help Sammy and found out what was going on with im, but the sheriff, doesn´t wanted to let him go and called him insane, for creating those ghost stories

''Listen, I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us.'' He barked to the sheriff '' But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.''

As they talked, they doesn´t realize Lucas was watching everything, while hiding behind the bush. Suddenly, the small boy heard a voice calling him and if in trance, he follow it.

''Dad, is any of this true?'' Andrea was shocked ''something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.''

''No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.''

'Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.'' She was almost crying as her father look away ''Oh my God…''

''Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank. '' The sheriff took a deep breath ''Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.''

''All right, listen to me, all of you.'' John interrupted ''we need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.'' He said, when suddenly, something called their attention, Lucas was walking toward the lake.

''Lucas!'' his grandfather yelled, but the boy doesn´t listen

They all run up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

''Lucas, stay away from the lake, kid'' John shouted at him.

''Dad!?'' Dean and Sam were walking back at the house, when they saw their father running toward the lake.

''Sam, Dean!''

''Dad wha´s happening?'' Sam was beyond confuse

''don´t have time no to explain, Dean, take your brother back to the house, I take care of this! Now, Dean, go!'' John ordered, running back to the lake.

''Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!'' the mother was desperate

As Lucas approached the water, a hand comes up and pulls him inside. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops, just in time to see Peter's head is visible.

John keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.

''Oh my God!'' She takes off her jacket to jump in.

Mrs. Barr, stay there! I will get him! Just stay on the dock!'' John yelled at her

''No! Lucas!'' the mother screamed as John dives under again, coming up a minute later, hands empty ''Lucas, where are you?''

As the hunter, tried to save his grandson, Jake took out his jacket and walk inside the lake ''Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.'' He yelled

''No! Dad!'' Andrea shouted at her father, realizing he was about to do

''Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.'' John come up for air, just in time to see the sheriff walking toward him.

''get out!'' John barked, going under again

It happened very fast, as John get up again, holding Lucas, the same hand who had pulled the little boy inside the water, grabbed the sheriff, who screamed in pain and horror and disappear under water.

Trembling, John carry Lucas to the surface and pulled him on the ground, immediately, Andrea hold her son, who gasped water.

As Dean and Sam approached them, John nodded that the nightmare was over and everything was going to be ok.

_/_

The Winchesters were loading the Impala, as Andrea and Lucas come around with sandwiches they thanked John and Dean for everything and Lucas even give Sam a bit of his crayons, so he could coloring. As his son and the boy talked, John smiled at the woman

''How you holding up?'' he asked

''It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?''

''we understand'' Dean nodded sadly

''You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.''

''All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time. John suggested and Andrea laughed ''take care, Mrs. Barr''

''thank you guys for everything'' she said and walk toward Sam ''It was very nice to meet you Sammy'' she said to him and Lucas gives thumbs up to Dean

''Zeppelin rules!'' he said

''That's right. Up high.'' They give high-five ''You take care of your mom, okay?'' he asked and Lucas nodded

''and you take care of Sammy and your dad'' was the answer

''yeah, I will do, kid''

_/_

After five more minutes of conversation, they finally have their good byes and John drove the impala away from town, suddenly, a thought came to John´s head and he look confused to his younger son, from the review mirror

''something I don´t understand'' he said ''if the spirit we were hunting, was after the sheriff and his family, what made Sammy acted that way?''

''no idea dad'' Dean Replies ''maybe the spirit himself, wanting to distract us, controlling Sam and making us step away from the family''

''good point'' John nodded ''but i´m very glad it didn´t work'' he said, as they keep driving.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking your time to read my story. i hope you have like it.**

 **See you in my next project**


End file.
